ENTITY
ENTITY Es begann im Winter 1982 Am späten Abend des 01.03.82 geschah es zum ersten Mal, ein Säugling aus der Nachbarschaft verschwand ohne daß es einen Hinweis auf dessen Verbleib gab. Der Vorfall wurde in den Medien rauf und runter gespielt, die ganze Stadt war in Aufruhr. Als die Ermittlungen ins stocken gerieten wurden die Eltern sogar selbst zu verdächtigen, doch nachdem drei Wochen später ein weiteres Neugeborenes verschwand musste man sich eingestehen im dunkeln zu tappen. Auch hier fehlte jede Spur vom Täter. Mit der Zeit verschwanden immer mehr babys, das Misstrauen der Menschen gegenüber den eigenen Nachbarn wuchs. Jeder könnte es gewesen sein. Auch in anderen Teilen des Landes häuften sich die Meldungen über verzweifelte Eltern deren Babys scheinbar aus der allgemein gültigen Realität entfernt wurden. Gerüchte über Menschenhändler machten die Runde. Der Vater eines der vermissten Kleinkinder verlor sogar seinen Verstand, er stammelte etwas von einer Entität die seinen Sohn eines Nachts in dessen Leib aufnahm. Der arme Kerl wurde in eine Anstalt für geistig verwirrte eingeliefert und fristet nun sein dasein seit jenem Tage in einer Zwangsjacke. Die Polizei riet der Bevölkerung Fremde zu meiden. Überall im Land wurden Bürgerwehren gegründet, die Mentalität der Menschen gegenüber fremden änderte sich drastisch. Ein schleichender Wahnsinn verbreitete sich im ganzen Land. Es gab einige verletzte, auch ein toter war zu beklagen. Er wurde fälschlicherweise für den Entführer gehalten. Das arme Schwein war ein Handelsreisender dessen Waagen zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zum erliegen kam. Man hat ihn regelrecht massakriert. Was die Frage aufwirft wer hier das größere Monster ist, der Entführer oder der eigene Nachbar. Die Blutgier wohnt dem Menschen inne, das war schon immer so. Warum ich euch das alles erzähle? Nun unter normalen Umständen wäre dies der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens. Denn vor einer Woche wurde ich Vater. Meine Frau und meinen Sohn hat man gestern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Die Polizei wies uns an Fenster und Türen zu verschließen. Die Gemüter der Menschen sind erhitzt, eine spürbare Spannung liegt in der Luft. Jetzt sitze ich hier am Bett meines ganzen stolzes, meine Frau versucht zu schlafen. Sie muss sich von den Strapazen der Geburt erholen, Türen und Fenster sind verriegelt. Hier kommt keiner rein, und falls doch begeht er den größten Fehler seines erbärmlichen Lebens. Kein wildes Tier könnte einen Vater stoppen der sein Kind verteidigt, jedenfalls nicht bevor das Leben restlos aus seinem Körper entschwunden ist. Aus meinen kalten toten Händen. ( müsste er es mir entreißen). Mein Sohn liegt friedlich in seiner Wiege, nichts ahnend von der schrecklichen Welt in die er hineingeboren wurde. Eine Welt der Gleichgültigkeit des Hasses und der intoleranz, voller lebensverächtern giftmischern und selbst vergifteten austauschbaren Massenmenschen die an kulturellen Geisteskrankheiten leiden. Wohlstand auf Kosten derer die sich nicht verteidigen können, da sie zu den ärmsten Ländern gehören und ihr Leben in sinnlosen Stellvertreterkriegen lassen. All dieses Leid ist nur durch unsere untätigkeit möglich, jeder trägt das Blut der Opfer an den Händen. Sei es in Form von schicken Uhren Schmuck Handys oder den neuesten Errungenschaften der Technik. Borniert wie die Menschen sind erkennen sie ihr Verschulden jedoch nicht. Doch das soll nun meine geringste Sorge sein. Es ist bereits spät in der Nacht, möglicherweise hat sich der Entführer ja zurückgezogen, weil ihm der Medienrummel zu groß wurde. Ich will mir gerade einen Kaffee zubereiten während ich plötzlich einen rapiden Temperatursturz verspüre, hatte ich vergessen eines der Fenster zu schließen? Nein unmöglich! Der Täter muss bereits im Haus sein. Ich wecke meine Frau und durchsuche die Räumlichkeiten, aber alles ist hermetisch versiegelt. Gemeinsam wachen wir den Rest der Nacht über unser Kund, ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. In den Nachrichten erfährt man auch nichts neues was den Stand der Ermittlungen betrifft. So versuchen wir den Folgetag wie eine glückliche Familie zu verbringen. Es wird Abend und ich trete meine Nachtwache im heimischen Kinderzimmer an. Habe mir extra zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen, auch meine Frau bleibt diese Nacht an meiner Seite Wieder zur gleichen Zeit, ein starker Temperatursturz. Doch diesmal begleitet von einem Ton welcher einer tief schwingenden Frequenz ähnelt. Das Geräusch lässt einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, während es lauter werdend aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen scheint. Etwas ist im Haus, nein es ist bereits im Zimmer. Das Geräusch konzentriert sich nun auf einen Punkt. Eine Figur formt sich vor unseren Augen, immer deutlicher zu erkennen. Die Haut wirkt ledrig, Gliedmaßen länger als man es bei einem Menschen erwarten würde. Langes dünnes Haar und den Mund weit geöffnet gibt es diesen Ton von sich. Wie paralysiert sitzen wir da während es sich langsam auf unser Kind zubewegt, ich versuche aufzustehen doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht länger. Voller Entsetzen müssen wir mit ansehen wie sich dieses Ding über unseren jungen beugt ihn absorbiert und sich kurz darauf entmaterialisiert. Mein Körper reagiert wieder auf meine Befehle, während meine Frau apathisch neben mir verharrt. Ich verzweifle an mir selbst denn ich war schwach, und ließ zu das es sich meinen Sohn holte. Ich wege meine Optionen ab, Konzentration Junge es muss etwas geben das ich tun kann. Die Polizei ist hier flüssiger als Wasser nämlich überflüssig. Meine Frau ist mir in diesem Zustand auch keine Hilfe. Das ist es! Der Mann in der Anstalt, vielleicht kann er weiterhelfen. Ich muss nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, selbst wenn er in meiner Hand zerbröselt. Zuerst jedoch rufe ich Freunde an die vorbeikommen und sich um meine Frau kümmern. Von der Begegnung mit dem Wesen erzähle ich kein Wort, auch wenn ich so vermutlich ohne umschweife zu dem verrückten in die Anstalt käme. Stattdessen fahre ich alleine ins Tollhaus, es ist mitten in der Nacht und die Besuchszeit längst vorüber. Der Wachmann ist ein alter Freund von mir, und in Anbetracht der Umstände gewährt er mir Zutritt. Der Name des Insassen ist Aaron, er berichtet mir von seiner Begegnung mit der Kreatur. Der Temperatursturz die dumpfe Frequenz mitsamt der Muskellähmung. Der Mann scheint ein privates Interesse an Theosophischen Gedankengut zu haben. Er ist der Überzeugung diese Entität müsse älter als die Zeit selbst sein und weder in diese Welt geschweige denn in diese Dimension gehören. Den Ton welchen es von sich gibt benötige es um seinen Körper in der dritten Dimension zu halten. Nur so könne es von seiner feinstofflichen Form in eine feste gelangen. Es benötige die Seelen der Babys als Energiequelle für die Zeit nach der Zeit. Bis ein neuer Zyklus beginnt, es läutet auch das Ende eines jeden Weltzeitalters ein. Manchmal käme es nur auf einen kleinen Snack heraus. Sein bekanntestes Opfer war laut Aaron das Lindbergh Baby. Mehr bekomme ich nicht aus ihm heraus. Die Informationen könnten aber nützlich sein. Babys sind seine Nahrung, der Ton lässt seinen Körper in einer Frequenz der unseren gleich schwingen, und ermöglicht es der Kreatur eine grobstoffliche Form anzunehmen. Alles dreidimensionale endet auf kurz oder lang, also muss man es töten können. Vierzehn Milliarden Jahre sprechen allerdings gegen diese These. Stimmt aber auch der Rest von dem was Aaron mir zu berichten wusste ist mein weiteres Vorgehen aus universeller Sicht bedeutungslos. Die Menschheit entfernt aus der Geschichte des Universums, belächelt vom Nebel der Zeit. Nur noch eine böse Erinnerung. Gott steh mir bei und vergib mir meine Sünden, denn ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tue. Geblendet vom hass auf diese Ausgeburt der Hölle gibt es für mich nur eine Entscheidung, für die ich bei Misslingen den Rest meines Lebens büßen werde. Doch das ist nun egal fest entschlossen begebe ich mich ins städtische Krankenhaus, mein Ziel die Säuglingsstation. Es ist ein leichtes für mich mitten in der Nacht am übermüdeten Krankenhauspersonal vorbei zu schleichen, schwieriger gestaltet sich die Wahl meines Köders. Aber wenn das so weitergeht welche Rolle spielt es dann noch? Also entscheide ich mich schweren Herzens für das Baby des Bürgermeisters. Denn bei ihm ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten im späteren Leben ein Arschloch zu werden. Ein schwacher Trost fürwahr, aber in Notsituationen versucht der Mensch auf solche Weise nach einer Rechtfertigung für sein Handeln zu suchen. So Unbemerkt wie ich gekommen bin verlasse ich das Krankenhaus mit dem Baby des Bürgermeisters, soweit es mir bekannt ist dürfte kein weiterer Jüngling in der Stadt sein. Zuhause angekommen bin ich allein mit dem Kind. Ein Brief liegt auf der Kommode, meine Frau ist in Sicherheit. Ich verbarrikadiere mich im Haus, Zweifel überkommen mich während die Zeit still zu stehen scheint. Aber von hieraus gibt es kein Zurück! Die Finsternis umhüllt meinen Geist so wie sich die Nacht über den Tag legt. Vorbereitet bin ich nur spärlich, lediglich der Hass auf die Kreatur ein Küchenmesser und ein Aluminium Baseballschläger befinden sich in meinem Repertoir. Ich bin bereit im Mondschein mit dem Teufel zu tanzen, das Baby des Bürgermeisters wird unruhig. Die Show beginnt mit dem Temperatursturz, die Niedrigfrequenz ertönt. Heute ist eine gute Nacht zum sterben. Ich begebe mich in Position wohlwissend das die Entität jeden meiner Züge im Voraus kennt,denn ein mindestens Vierdimensionales Wesen kann sich überall im Raum gleichzeitig aufhalten. Sowohl in der Vergangenheit der Gegenwart als auch in der Zukunft, doch getrieben von Rache ist man blind für solche Feinheiten. Das Monstrum nimmt nun seine physische Form an, und bewegt sich in Richtung des Babys. Obwohl es von meinem Plan weiß ignoriert es mich völlig. Ohne längeres zögern stürme ich auf diese Ausgeburt der Hölle zu, und schlage unentwegt auf die abscheulichkeit ein mit jedem Schlag verformt sich der Kopf dieses Alptraums bis das Ding regungslos am Boden liegen bleibt. Vielleicht reagiert es allergisch auf Aluminium. Ich will nichts dem Zufall überlassen, deshalb trenne ich dem Mistvieh den Kopf von seinen Schultern. Es ist vollbracht ich bin der Retter der Menschheit, voller Euphorie renne ich auf die Straße und schreie es in die Welt hinaus. Ich habe es getötet, es ist vorbei ich habe es erschlagen. Die Lichter in den Straßen erleuchten, und die Bewohner kommen nach draußen. Was ist los, und wen hast du erschlagen? Es ist tot seht selbst! Völlig perplex folgen mir einige der Nachbarn in mein Haus, kommt nur es liegt tot im Zimmer meines Sohnes. Im Zimmer angekommen kehrt stille ein, die Szenerie ist schrecklich. Der Körper dieser Entität ist verschwunden, vom Baby des Bürgermeisters ist nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Reste erinnern mehr an ein in Blut getränktes Handtuch als an ein Lebewesen. Das Nächste was ich jemanden sagen höre ist… DU DRECKIGES SCHWEIN DAFÜR KOMMST DU AUF DEN STUHL! SONDERMELDUNG: In der Nacht zum vergangenen Samstag wurde der mutmaßliche Kindesentführer verhaftet nachdem er voller Freude durch die Straße rannte und sich mit der Tat brüstete das Baby des Bürgermeisters getötet zu haben. Er wird auch mit dem verschwinden der restlichen Säuglinge in Verbindung gebracht. Man muss leider davon ausgehen dass auch diese seiner Mordlust zum Opfer fielen, auch wenn von den Leichen noch immer jede Spur fehlt. Die Polizei schließt nicht aus das es sich um eine okkulte Sekte handelt die landesweit Kinder entführt und sie anschließend rituell opfert. Wir halten sie diesbezüglich auf dem laufenden. EILMELDUNG: Astronomen haben einen Asteroiden entdeckt welcher auf unmittelbarem Kollisionskurs mit der Erde steht. Da der Asteroid mit dem Namen ENTITY369 direkt aus Richtung Sonne auf die Erde zufliegt konnte er erst jetzt entdeckt werden. Berechnungen zu folge trifft er den Planeten in 33 tagen. Falls sie die Möglichkeit haben in einem Bunker Schutz zu suchen, sollten sie dies tun. Ich entschuldige mich für all die Lügen welche ich ihnen in den ganzen Jahren als Nachrichtensprecher aufgetischt habe. Leben sie wohl.